Wish You Could Start Over: Going Back
by The Chosen One the Mockingjay
Summary: A collaboration with Angelica Hope Moon and Anita2131. Hermione makes a wish. H/Hr J/L


**Disclaimer:**

**Mockingjay: We own only original characters, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. Isn't that right Anita?**

**Anita: That's right Kate.**

**Kate: This is my first published story.**

**Anita: And my first collaboration story.**

**Angelica: So that's what's been keeping you so busy Anita?**

**Anita: Yes, and I apologize to all my readers for not being able to update for a very long time.**

Today was their trial. It was the 1st of November 1999 Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger were accused of murdering Ginny and Ron. All they did was duck out of the way, but the killing curse that was fired by Ron and Ginny hit a mirror and backfired. No one would believe them. They were now in Harry's flat spending their last moments together.

"So they give us love potions, try to kill us and we are almost given the dementor's kiss for ducking out of the way." Said Harry.

Ginny had tricked Harry into getting her pregnant, and he was now holding his one year old son in his arms while Hermione held her adopted one year old daughter. Ron was all against it, because they couldn't know the baby's blood status but somehow, she convinced him. So Angelica Rose Weasley and Edward Daniel Potter were hugging their parents for the last time and Harry's godson, Teddy had tears in his eyes. Teddy would go to an orphanage since Andromeda died last year, that was when Hermione came clean. She told Harry about how her parents abused her. They fed her next to nothing, hit her and crushed her self-esteem, making her feel worthless. Harry held her and she cried on his shoulder.

They carried the kids and went to the balcony; they were still holding them in their arms when Harry spotted a shooting star.

"Make a wish," he told Hermione.

"I wish, that we could start over."

As they say, be careful what you wish for.

******Wish You Could Start Over******

Hermione felt like she was floating. She saw her life rewind and heard a voice saying: You will go back to nineteen years ago. You must get your younger self and run to 14 Water Lily Lane. Raise her alongside your own child, prevent things that should have been prevented."

******Wish You Could Start Over******

It was night when Harry arrived at Privet Drive, put Edward and Teddy down for a second and then rang the doorbell.

"Hello," answered Petunia "what can I do for you?"

He raised his wand and said

"Give me Harry now."

"You want the freak, take him," she said as she handed over baby Harry.

Harry picked up all of his children and apparated to 14 Water Lily Lane.

******WYCSO******

Hermione saw herself crying in her old bedroom. She vanished the glass and summoned baby Hermione.

'That was easier than I thought' thought Hermione as she apparated to her new house.

******WYCSO******

As it turned out, 14 Water Lily Lane was a three-story house, which the keys to magically appeared in Harry and Hermione's pockets.

Once Harry and Hermione had settled in, they started discussing their option.

"I suggest we do a blood adoption for Edward, Angelica and Teddy."

"Yes, and we should probably get new names."

"Good idea. I'll be… Daniel Radcliffe."

"Okay, I'll be Emma Radcliffe. We'll be the newly married couple who just moved in."

"Married?"

"Yes, silly. Why else would we have five kids living with us?"

"Won't we need birth certificates?"

"Maybe they'll be here somewhere, like the keys."

"Okay, I'll search the house while you put the kids to bed."

******WYCSO******

They had found the birth certificate along with a letter

Hello Harry and Hermione, or should I say, Emma and Daniel

Your wish has been granted, you have been sent back in time. Your house has everything you need, from birth and marriage certificate to any legal documentation you require. You will find the key to your vault in your bedroom.

Hermione's parents will have their memories modified to think that a social worker took her away and they are on the run from the cops. You are both Harry and Hermione's foster parents, but the social worker won't visit again, trust me.

Ps: Who says ghosts are just in Hogwarts.

Love,

Time

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione

"Think about it Hermione, who do we know that's dead?"

"You think Lily and James will come back as ghosts?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here? Are you sure?"

"It is where their son lives."


End file.
